Can We Keep Them?
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: One-shot! Yugi finds two kittens at the park and takes them home. Will Yami let him keep them or will they have to find them new homes?


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I know I should be working on my old stories, but something came up. Me and my mom and some of the other moms on my brother's football team found some kittens abandoned in the park. One was able to get a home, but I have two right now trying to get good homes. I couldn't believe I was able to talk my dad into holding on to them, we already have five dogs.

Yumi: So we decided to write a cute little kitten one-short.

Sakura: Enjoy!

* * *

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no Yugi."

Yugi pouted at his darker half as he held up one of the beautiful kittens he found at the park. "Aw, but look at her face. I couldn't leave her in the park."

Yami, Yugi's darker half, stood behind the game shop counter with a serious look on his face. "Yugi we can't take care of kittens. We don't have a place for them and it's too much to take care of them."

Yugi pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "Pwease! I promise to take care of them, you don't even have to touch them."

Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry Yugi, but these kittens can't stay. Try and see if one of your friends will take them."

"But Anzu already has two cats, Honda has a big dog, and Joey's father won't let him have a pet." Yugi tried to explain.

Yami sighed. 'I don't think I can get through to him,' He thought as he pushed the cordless phone next to him toward Yugi. "Call your grandfather and see what he says. I know it's going to be a no. You couldn't even take care of a fish."

Yugi glared at Yami as he set the kitten he had been holding back into the box it had been living in. "It wasn't my fault. You were the one who was suppose to feed it. I cleaned the bowl and you fed it." He walked a few steps away as he called his grandfather.

One year ago Yugi and Yami had the ceremonial duel that would decide if Yami stayed or go. Yami won the duel and ended up getting his own body; thanks to the gods. Bakura and Marik even got to stay with their Hikaris as long as they stopped their evil ways. Some things changed, but not everything. Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Ryou, Malik, Honda, and Seto all ended up graduating from Domino High together. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all moved to Egypt to go to college. Seto ran his company like always. Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Honda all stayed close to together and were currently in their freshman year at Domino University.

Currently Solomon was away at a dig in England that his friend Arthur had called him to go see. He had been gone for a month, but Yami could handle the shop. It wasn't like he could get any other job without a high school education. Seto had only been able to get him an identify, but going to school wasn't Yami's thing.

Yami sighed again as he looked into the box Yugi had left on the counter. Inside were two little kittens that seem only about three weeks old. The first one was black all over except for a white line going between it's eyes. The other one that Yugi had put to his face was walking around. That one was mixed with grey and a light brown. There were stripes like a zebra going down it's back. They had fleas all over them, they smelled really bad, and they looked really hungry.

Yugi finished up his phone call and turned to Yami with a smile.

"So what did he say?" Yami asked. He regretted the answer.

Yugi handed the phone back to Yami. "He didn't say no and he didn't say yes. He said I could take care of them, but I should think about finding them homes."

Yami nodded his head and handed Yugi the box. "I can live with that. Please go give them a bath, they smell."

"Well they have been out in the rain and heat." Yugi gave Yami a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Yami shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Around five o'clock, Yami closed the store a little early so he could get dinner started. It was weird, ever since he started to date Yugi, he felt like a housewife. He ran the shop, clean the house, did the laundry, and make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus he kept Yugi in line, so he got things done. Walking into the living room, he was shock to find Yugi in the living room floor, playing with two very active kitties.

The kittens were cleaned and their coats were shinning. A bowl of half drank milk was left to the side.

Yugi looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Yami, did you sell anything?"

Yami moved over to the couch and sat down. "Nothing much, just a few packs of cards. I see you got the cats cleaned up."

Yugi picked up the black one. "Yup, they even smell good. I got all the fleas gone too. They just need some love now." He passed the kitty to Yami. "Want to play with us?"

Yami placed the kitty on the floor so she could be with her sister. "I need to make dinner. You have fun with them."

Before Yami could leave the room, Yugi had stood up and grabbed his hand. "Hey could you go to the pet store first, before they close. I need some stuff for the kitties."

"What kind of stuff?"

Yugi handed him a sheet of paper. "They need a bed, some soft cat food, some cat litter, and a litter box. Everything is on the list."

Yami looked at the list, then back at Yugi. "You owe me."

Yugi smiled. "I always pay you back." He pushed Yami toward the door. "Go before they close, I will order pizza for dinner."

* * *

By the time Yami got back, the pizza guy had already come and gone. The pizza box had been left on the kitchen table and Yugi was eating in the living room. Yami set the bags by the couch and went to get himself something to eat. He came back with a plate and a can of orange drink, before sitting beside Yugi.

Yugi snuggled up to him while he ate and watched TV. "So did you get everything?"

Yami chewed and swallowed the bite he took before talking. "Yea, they were closing when I got there, but I told them I had two kitties in need of stuff. They listen to my story and let me in."

"That is good."

Yami looked around. "So where are the kitties?"

Yugi pointed to the box near his feet. "I put them in the box while I ate. They fell asleep quickly, guess I tried them out."

Yami took a look into the box. The grey one had it's head resting on the black one as the girls slept. "Well as you said you found them in that box all alone with nothing. After finally getting a good meal, they probably deserve a good sleep."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "I don't understand how people can be so cruel. Who would leave little kitties out on their own."

Yami put an arm around Yugi and kissed the top of his head. "I don't know Yugi, but be glad you found them alive and you can take care of them."

"You always know what to say Yami." They shared a nice kiss, before they finished eating.

* * *

Yami awoke the next morning to his alarm clock. He shut the thing off, before sitting up and stretching. Looking to his side, he smiled at Yugi who was still fast asleep. The clock only read six o'clock and Yugi's first class wasn't until nine, so Yami decided to let him sleep for a few more minutes. Yami got up and started with getting dress, before going downstairs.

Downstairs, Yami found the two kitties still fast asleep in their new bed. It was a simple kennel with soft blankets inside. A litter box was laid beside it with litter inside. A few toys laid around the living room for the kitties to play with later.

Shaking his head Yami walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. He knew for a fact Yugi was attached to the kitties and he feared Yugi wouldn't be able to let go, when they found them homes.

* * *

Yugi arrived home around three o'clock in the afternoon with Joey. Classes had been tiring and they just wanted to relax and play with the kittens.

Joey turned to Yugi. "So when are you going to find the kittens a home?"

Yugi looked up at Joey. "I really want to keep them. I think if I can get Yami to like them, Grandpa won't be a problem."

Joey smiled at Yugi. "You are always looking out for people and animals. First Yami, now little cute kitties."

Yugi giggled. "I guess I did have to take care of Yami for a while, but Grandpa did let me keep him."

They had a good laugh at that, before walking up to the door of the shop. Yugi was surprised to find the shop closed. "That is weird."

Joey shrugged. "Maybe Yami went out for a minute."

Yugi shook his head. "No I told him he couldn't go out until I got home. Those kittens need to be watch."

They moved around to the side of the house, where a door to the house lead and Yugi used his key to get inside the house. As the two took off their shoes and put their backpacks down, they were shocked to hear Yami laughing.

Yugi and Joey hurried into the living room and smiled.

Yami laid in the floor playing with the kitties. The girls were trying to grab Yami's fingers. "So close Nightmare." said Yami to the black kitten.

Joey smirked. "Well isn't that a site. It seems you will be keeping the kittens after all."

Yugi walked over to Yami and sat beside him. "Nightmare?"

Yami looked beside him to Yugi with a smile. "Well I can't call them kitty one and kitty two."

Joey joined them and they all started to play with the little ones.

It seems there were two more members to the Mutou family.

* * *

Sakura: Thanks to all who read this! The kittens I have are so cute and I had to write a one-shot. I can't believe I could write it, I was sure I would have had writers block, but I didn't.

Yumi: Review!


End file.
